Talk:Retcon mechanics
Help!? Trying to resolve an edit conflict somehow resulted in this massive unweildy beast of code being spat out by wikia. I have archived it at http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/User:BlackholeMW#Dump but have no idea how to get it correctly formatted again and reclaim the contents of what was a significant edit. Can somebody please assist? BlackholeMW (talk) 19:41, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :Somehow managed to fix it by finding a formatted copy of the text through an esoteric link system; not all restored but I'll do the rest manually; still have no idea exactly what happened here. BlackholeMW (talk) 20:20, July 7, 2015 (UTC) ::i wonder how in the hell people end up doing that kind of thing Cookiefonster (talk) 20:49, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Integration There are currently a large number of articles that collectively refer to the "post-retcon" and "pre-retcon" timeline without adequetely explaining what that is. I propose that once we complete the section Retcon mechanics#Game Over Retcons/Terezi's Instructions we include in it an explanation of the changes that were brought about by these retcons to create the post-retcon timeline as differentiated from the Game Over timeline. That way we can link back references to both the pre- and post- retcon timelines to that section. That said, it may turn out that the differences between the two timelines are too numerous to fit neatly into that section, in which case I would recommend creating a new page titled something like "differences between pre- and post-Game-Over-retcon timelines", which could explain the changes (character death differences, Vriska's involvement) up until the point at which the narrative picks up the story of the post-retcon timeline again, which is reflected in the relevant plot and biography pages. Either way, we need to link these concepts back to either this page or a closely tied one in order to clarify the shape of the plot with relation to the retcons, which has not been done in detail in the time since the retcons were enacted. BlackholeMW (talk) 21:08, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :Actually, I'd appreciate opinions from other editors as to which of these two options I should follow. Also, I'm considering making a page for "alpha timeline"? Although after I review matters it may be better to simply link to a relevant section of the page for doomed timelines. BlackholeMW (talk) 18:02, July 12, 2015 (UTC) ::I would say we try to numerate the main differences in the timeline, with possible B1 and B2 subsections, on the page itself. If it does prove to be too long, a new page would be warranted, but a different name might work better. For instance, we could take "Game Over" out of the name entirely, Idk. Anyway, back to the preferred idea, I think it might be beneficial to actually make another subsection below Terezi's instructions for the result of them, instead of making one large section. We've even gotten implication lately that some of those actions may have been essentially meaningless blackrom flirting. ::As far as an alpha timeline page, I don't think it's necessary. Or rather, I think doomed and alpha can go on the same page, whichever is the "main" title of the page. It seems like an alpha timeline page, or even section, would just list off everything that happens in the "linear" intended progression of reality when all is said and done. Making this page was super helpful, and I think sorting out all the crosslinks and getting retcon mechanics effectively explained to everyone referencing this wiki is more important than defining the rather obvious concept of the alpha timeline. 04:46, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Welp Sorta dropped the ball on this one, sorry. Hopefully I'll be able to get back and finish this - although somebody else is welcome to fill in the blanks if they feel like it! BlackholeMW (talk) 07:46, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Regarding the Oil Didn't John at some point early in the narrative comment on "All this oil everywhere" and blame it on the imps? 18:14, April 22, 2016 (UTC) 842633 (talk) 13:35, October 6, 2016 (UTC)wait john lost his retcon powers?842633 (talk) 13:35, October 6, 2016 (UTC)